Chloe Cullen
by AnimeFreak-Twihard
Summary: Welcome to the life of Chloe Cullen. Follow her through her adventures as she lives a life with a very bloody family. It must be hard having such a perfect family. Is Chloe fazed by that? Read and find out.


Why did this happen

CHOLE CULLEN

**Chapter 1: **

**Hi my name is Chloe XD**

"Hey Chloe", I turned to see who greeted me and it was my one and only best friend Mika.

"Hey Mika", I replied with a bright smile happy to see because she's the only person that makes school fun for me, not like school is ever fun.

"Did you finish that major assignment we had due? I tried to call you yesterday and remind but the line was busy. I was going to come by and remind since you never came to school yesterday and I knew you would forget, but my parents and I had to go out. So do you have it?"

My mouth dropped open in horror. My sister hogged the phone all last night and I completely forget about the assignment we had due.

"Oh My God. I completely forgot. What am I going to do Mika I am going to fail? Oh my god oh my god oh my god MIKA I AM GONNA FAIL, I CAN"T BELIEVE I FORGOT!!" I yelled out in my frustration.

"Just calm down Chloe I think we can make a deal with the teacher just clam down." Mika said in a attempt to clam me down.

"Lets just go ask and see what Mrs. Norris says NOW!" I said as I quickly ran into the classroom with Mika close behind. Mrs. (I don't think she's married, probably a lie) Norris was sitting at her desk and looked up from her papers.

"Girls, what bring you so early to class you are usually wondering the halls and end up bring late." Mrs. Norris asked with a not so surprised uncaring face with a little dash of shocked.

"Oh well you know how I was away yesterday I was away." I started to say.

"Yes and what does that have to do with anything, Miss Cullen? Mrs. Norris said interrupting me.

"Well you see I sort of forgot to finish my assignment so can you please, please, please let me hand it in tomorrow? I begged with my super pouty puppy dog face.

"I am sorry but I can't make acceptations to only one student. Unless you were absolutely unable to finish for a reasonable reason than…"

"Than I have a absolutely reasonable reason" I said with out letting her finish.

"Alright let's hear you excuse this time." She said with a sigh.

"Well you see..." I racked my brains for something to say……. -Oh light bulb- "I was so sick and I forgot my doctors note cause I had this really bad one day time disease, so don't worry my dad will bring it after school" I finished with a smile proud of my totally untrue expiation. I had some begging to do with my daddy today.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" she said as I stood there frozen for a moment that she didn't believe and realized how stupid what I just said was.

"If her father comes with a doctor's note than isn't that enough proof for you. She can't rewind time to bring you to see her sick can she?" Mika stated and from Mrs. Norris's change of expression Mika had just beaten Mrs. Norris in this ridiculous argument. ALSO that means I can hand in my assignment or project whatever it's the same thing right (happy screams and claps, and everybody join in too).

"I suppose if her father comes after school she can hand it in tomorrow (oh my gosh how did I know that, I must be psychic he ha he) she doesn't comes she FAILS!" she said the last part severely and I had to call my dad as soon as possible.

LUNCH TIME

"So Chloe are you calling your dad now or tomorrow", Mika asked me.

"Obviously now. Since I don't have my celly on my pass me yours will ya?" I asked her while plating food on my plate.

"Don't you always" she said with a sign and gave me her cell phone. I dialed my home number and my super cool uncle answered" Hello?"

He asked.

"Hi is daddy there?" I asked.

"Um hold on "he said.

"K" I said.

"Hi Chloe" it was my dad on the line now.

"Hi daddy. At school today I forgot about this huge project and" he cut me off "I know, I'll bring your _fake _doctors note" he laughed as he said those last words. At least he wasn't mad. I guess he got used to my forgetfulness.

"k bye see you after school" I said.

"See you" he said the then I hung up. As me and Mika were eating she was trying to me to understand the greatness of anime. Yawn.

"You know I bet you like fighting animes like bleach since you're not nearly smart enough for death note. Wait you would have some difficultly in bleach too. But I bet the fighting would make up for any confusion in your head. Maybe dragon ball z it's not to hard to understand, well actually little children can understand it. That's prefect. So do you want to watch it?" said asked and looked at me.

"Oh you're so funny Mika. I can watch dead book you know." I said sort of angry. I hated it when she made fun of me.

Suddenly she started busting out in laughter.

"What's so funny Mika? You're really getting me mad." Then I realized I said the name wrong." Oh very funny. I said it wrong ha, ha, ha it what die novel right. Lets see you laugh at that" I said proud that I got the right answer. But instead of praising me she was in tears on the floor. Mika's sense of humor was something I would never get.

When she finally got herself together she looked u at me and said" death note, Chloe, death note" and then a few giggles escaped from her.

"Whatever" I said sourly.

"Sorry ok its just funny to me k" she said with a face that made me feel bad.

"Alright whatever, anyways no more anime talk." I said seriously and she knew when I was serious and when I was not.

"Sure so what are you going to do your assignment on?" she asked obviously trying to steer me in a totally different topic from what we were talking about.

"Ha, ha, um don't really know. But no worries I'll think of it tonight." I would get my family to help me. I know they wouldn't do the whole thing but my aunt would for sure give me gazillions of ideas.

After our after noon classes were over me and Mika headed towards our lockers. Mika's cell phone suddenly started ringing. We stopped in the hall way as she answered.

"Oh hey dad" and from those words on I was clue less. Mika always chatters away in Japanese. It was pretty cool though. I loved hearing her speak in her away in her language. Well I guess she has 2 languages since she's half white. Her mom knew Japanese though. Her parents meet in Japan. I always wish I was Mika because she got the brains, style and anything else you need to be _perfect. _Her name was even amazing too.

"Oh my god" Mika said angrily as she closed her very new flip phone.

"My dad can't pick me u. do you think yours can give me a ride?" she asked.

"Why not. My dad doesn't mind if a extra kid or 2 pops in to our car occasionally. So let's get going to him so we can get this doctors note stuff over with." I said as we rushed to the entrance of the school to find my dad and bring the note to Mrs. Norris the teacher of HELL (ahhhh).

When we reached the classroom I grabbed the note from my dad and handed it to Mrs. Norris (ahhhh).

"Hi" I glazed up at her and then said "bye".

"Wait one minute Miss Cullen. I wanted to have a word with your father today. Of course if he does as well that is." She said with the fakest smile I have ever seen in my whole entire life.

"I would be delighted to Mrs. Norris." My father replied and it took all my energy for me to yell at him for agreeing. "But I am sorry it will have to wait, you see my family and I have something we need to attend to soon." He said and I was sort of surprised at how good he was at lying unless he wasn't telling me something.

"Alright, well then have a good time." She said and she couldn't hide disappoint from her face. It was had for me to keep in my smile and then it just slipped.

"We will be going now see you tomorrow." I said with a huge grin on my face. When we reached the parking lot I told my dad to drop Mika off. He agreed and we started to walk towards the most delicious car I have ever seen. Wow, Wow, WOW is all I can think right now.

"Wow, Wow, WOW" I guess that was all I could say too.

"I can see you like it" my dad said pleased by my reaction.

Oh my god" Mika shrieked. I cringed when I heard her" that's that's the latest model in Japan. My parents are trying to save up to buy that. But they have to save up to 20 years to afford that." She looked at it in awe and I had to shake for her to actually move.

"Ok girls come on in" my dad said and held the back seat doors open for us. When we got to Mika's house I had to unclench her fingers from the seat.

"Bye Mika. See you tomorrow and call me k" I said. But her attention was else where.

"Ya sure tomorrow." She mumbled and than ran towards her house screaming mom, mom call dad. You guys won't believe what I have to tell you guys.

My dad chucked in his seat and I switched seats from back to front.

"So do you have any idea what you want to do your project on?" my dad asked and he obviously knew I didn't.

"No but i am sure my loving family is always there to help me right" I said and gave him a pouty face.

"Sure, Chloe, sure." He said in a teasing voice

"Daddy" I wined.

When we got home I was startled be my great big uncle.

"Hey Chloe do I have lots of fun for us to do today" he said in an excited tone.

"Oh my god, guess what." I said in an excited voice too.

"What, what. Come on spill it" he said anxious as ever.

"I have homework" I said flatly and walked towards my aunt's room to get some help on my homework.

"Aw man. And you got me pumped up too." My uncle said from the bottom of the stairs. I knocked on my aunt's door and heard her soft voice said come in. next thing I new she was right in front of me.

"Aunt…." She cut me off and said" what did I tell you to call me Chloe?"

I felt kind of embarrassed and whispered, "Oh sorry Alice" this was going to take some getting used too.

**One family member from the Cullen's reviled. Tune in next week forks for the next chapter: **

**Homework, To Be Completed Or To Be Not Completed?**

**Chapter 2:**

**Homework, To Be Completed Or To Be Not Completed?**


End file.
